


Abstinence creates babies

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Balthazar, Beta Benny, Cheerleader Dean, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Popular Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of school for senior year, and things are looking up. He ate a filling breakfast this morning, didn't struggle to get up this morning, and Castiel had matching socks this morning...A Average perfect day. Balthazar keeps saying things are going to change now that he's officially on the football team. Castiel on the other hand doesn't think so...</p><p> </p><p>Relationship level: One point five.</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the FIRST SEVEN, or you will be so terribly lost.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstinence creates babies

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

Castiel raised his hands over his head, he stretched smiling over at Balthazar who eyed him. Castiel who happily hummed holding the bag half his size, filled with his football gear given to him that morning. 

First day. 

First day officially on the football team.

New glasses.

The beginnings of their level one relationship. 

He never was happier. 

Castiel couldn’t stop smiling as Balthazar looked him over. 

“You’re happy.” Balthazar spoke. 

“Extremely.” Castiel pushed up his glasses, someone passing by nodded to Castiel which Castiel gave a shy wave. Football player too, he recognized him from camp. 

“Look at you being mister popular.” Balthazar chuckled. “Soon you won’t need little old me.” 

“That’s ridiculous.” Castiel blushed as Balthazar, shoved his hands into his pocket. “Nothings going to change just because I joined the football tea-” Castiel jumped when they rounded the corner, confetti popped in his face. A group of four cheerleader girls standing in front of him, Castiel went deep red as they started to cheer.

“Castiel! Castiel! Going to knock them dead! Number twenty four’s strong to the core! Soon to be in the press box; not the penalty box! Win! Win! Victory!” The girls cheered before two moved planting kisses on Castiel’s cheeks as Castiel choked out syllables. Instantly covering his face as he went deep red, the girls whispered as they eyed him walking away...it wasn’t like their normal whispers either. Did...Castiel hear them call him cute?

“Now. I’ve seen it all. Castiel on the football team, Girls giving you flirty eyes.” Balthazar chuckled. “All that’s left for me is to follow my dreams to be a trophy husband.”

“If you move in, you could.” Benny stated, wrapping an arm around Balthazar’s shoulders. Balthazar rolled his eyes playfully. 

“What? With your mother?” Balthazar scoffed. 

“She makes great breakfast.” Benny chuckled before kissing him.  


“Totally tempting but I’ll pass.” Balthazar kissed back with a peck, as Castiel glanced over Benny’s football uniform.

“You’re...wearing our colors?” Castiel questioned. 

“I transferred. I know. I’m a traitor. But the second I mentioned I was mated to a cute innocent little thing, they set me up.” Benny eyed balthazar, balthazar gave him a look. “They like to keep mates close so they don’t cause trouble.” 

“Who did you use?” Balthazar questioned. 

“Well with your delinquent track record, They would have just tried to get rid of you to transferring you to my school.” Benny chuckled. “...But since we have more mutual friends here, I decided to just come here.” Balthazar smiled as benny leaned in whispering. “...Might have also dropped Dean’s name to the principal a bit.” Balthazar giggled at that.

“Heard that, lay off my mate!” Castiel scoffed, as Benny raised an eyebrow. 

“Ooh. Already dropping the ‘m’ word?” Benny stated as Castiel went red again covering his face. 

“I-It slipped out.” Castiel choked.

“What did I miss?” Benny asked. 

“Well, Castiel just got two cheerleaders to kiss him.” Balthazar chuckled. “Ladies man loved it.” 

“Loved what?” Dean asked chewing on toast as he stood behind Castiel. Castiel jumped at his voice as he turned to face him nervously. Did...he technically cheat on Dean?! Those girls kissed him! He was innocent! Castiel looked so conflicted he just covered his face and made a loud pitched noise which Dean chuckled. “So...I’m assuming he got initiated?” 

“Oh yeah.” Balthazar laughed. 

“How many kisses did he get?” Dean chewed as Castiel looked up still making the alarm sounding pitched noise, looking at Dean in disbelief. Dean grabbed Castiel’s chin eyeing the red lipstick marks before Dean licked his finger and started to clean them off. “Two? You must liked among the girls.” 

“You knew?!” Castiel spoke as Dean took a bite of his bread.

“It happens every year.” Dean sighed. “I was hoping to get to see yours.” 

“...” Castiel frowned turning away, blush on his face. “...why...weren’t you the one to do it?”

“I’m not head cheerleader.” Dean stated crossing his arms. “It’s the head cheerleaders of all four years. Besides, even if I was it’s traditional for girls to do it.”

“Boo.” Balthazar frowned. “Lame tradition.” 

“Speaking of which.” Dean ushered to the cheer girls walking over to benny. Balthazar frowned noticeably before benny shoved in front of him, placing a finger to the girl's lips. 

“Pass.” Benny smiled nicely, as the girl blinked confused. 

“Can...he do that?” The freshman asked, Castiel honestly didn’t know her name. 

“Just accept it, Benny.” The Junior, Abaddon spoke putting a hand on her hips. He knew a lot of people here had gone to school with Benny and balthazar, who went to a different school then Dean and Castiel.

“Ouch, Abby!” Benny put a hand to his heart. “I know how much you wanted me for years, unfortunately. I still pass.” 

“It’s tradition.” She spoke unamused. “We have to do it to everyone.”

“That’s what she said.” Benny as she gave an annoyed face. 

“Really mature.” Abby scoffed. “...Like your HIV.” Castiel blinked when he noticed someone was watching him, he paused seeing the girl...Senior he believed. He recognized her as being a cheerleader in Dean’s group. He didn’t exactly remember her name, but it was weird like his was.

“-Well someone’s getting kissed! I’m not leaving till that happens.” Abby snapped after a back and forth, before the senior sighed. Glancing to Castiel like she hadn’t been doing it the whole time, before she smiled at him. 

“Do you mind?” She asked but Castiel didn’t understand till the girl leaned in pressing her lips against Castiel’s cheek. Abby shut up, but Castiel froze, till the soft lingering kiss was pulled back. Abby closed her mouth, as the girl’s eyes moved up to Dean only a second before nodding the girls to follow her. 

Castiel made the loud screeching noise again, waving his hands around frantically as Dean watched the girl walk away. He was...thinking. Which explained the cold expression on Dean’s face. 

“Who was THAT?” Balthazar chuckled in disbelief. 

“Ambriel.” Dean sighed leaning against the lockers, Castiel still looked at Dean like a puppy with a leaf stuck to his nose unable to shake it off making the loud noise still. Dean looked...not happy. Castiel’s noises cut off when Dean grabbed his face, taking more time to wipe off the lipstick mark then the others. When Castiel’s face wasn’t covered in kiss marks, Dean crossed his arms. “She’s...nice.” 

“...is that code for Cunt?” Balthazar snickered as Dean shook his head no. 

“I have no opinion on her.” Dean stated. “I’m neutral, but I mean she like... helps the homeless and junk.” Dean sighed as he pulled out his phone to text, yeah. Dean was really happy. Sarcasm. He seemed pretty annoyed. Castiel watched unsure of what to say as Balthazar got the hint, and ushered benny along. 

“Let’s go. You’re buying me lunch.” Balthazar hummed. 

“It’s eight in the morning?” Benny spoke as Balthazar smiled. 

“Brunch then…? Third breakfast?” Balthazar shrugged. “Possibilities are endless.”

“...Did you say third breakfast?!” Benny gaped as they rounded the corner. Castiel stared at Dean who looked obviously upset. Castiel looked down at his own fingers trying to think what he could do to...make him happy.

“I-I’m sorry-” Castiel whispered.

“Don’t be.” Dean spoke sliding his phone into his pocket. “It’s not your fault.”

“...” Castiel still looked down ashamed, Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder, but it was Castiel who turned into him holding him. Taking Dean off guard, before Dean’s arms slid around him squeezing him tightly. He could tell Dean needed it. “I love you. Stage one and all.” 

“We...are more a stage one point five.” Dean whispered as Castiel pulled back. 

“...Why point five?” Castiel frowned. “Why not just two?”

“Simple, because we had sex after the rule. So I feel we deserved to get higher than a one.” Dean stated, as Castiel blushed.

“...So...why not just a solid two?” Castiel mumbled.

“Because the sex is amazing and because of the rule made because you suck, we can’t do it. So I’m bitter.” Dean shrugged as Castiel blushed looking down, smiling to his feet. Dean gave a stubborn frown but still let out a small smile. 

“...I wanna hold your hand.” Castiel whispered as Dean looked down seeing his shy face staring down at his feet, holding his hand out to Dean. Who let out a affectionate sigh, before he slid his fingers into his pockets, folding his jacket over to grab castiel’s hand under the jacket. He hid their hands from view, as his blushing boyfriend held his hand tightly as they walked to Class. Not wanting to let go.  
___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean dropping him off in front of his first class, Dean pouted softly as Castiel smiled up at him. 

“I hate not having any classes with you.” Dean sighed.

“Me too…” Castiel spoke pushing up his glasses. “...I’m use to having one at least with you.”

“Fate is so cruel.” Dean teased as Castiel gave a soft sad smile. He was going to see Dean even more now because they didn’t share a class and football. “You’ll knock them dead. Now go get them tiger.” 

“Okay...I-I love you.” Castiel leaned up pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek when he was sure no one was looking, but bolted into the classroom closing the door quickly blushing as Dean blushed himself touching the spot Castiel had kissed him before glancing back to him only once before walking away.

Castiel peered out from behind the door to see Dean looking so freaking cute. Dean...god...yeah he loved that fucker. 

“One point five.” Castiel silently cheered before the bell rang and he moved to his seat. 

Senior.

Football player.

Dating the most beautiful cheerleader ever…

What could go wrong?  


“Congratulations Ambriel and Castiel.” The teacher chuckled placing a baby boy doll on the desk in front of the two. “I now pronounce you mated and pregnant.” Ambriel blushed looking away as Castiel’s mouth gaped slowly registering as he picked up the baby on their desk. Glancing over the missing eye, and slightly charred nose baby, it made a mama noise. 

Oh yeah…

Dean was going to kill him.

“So...What do you want to name him?” Castiel gave a nervous whisper, his eyes to the baby and not to her. She paused for a long time before she spoke.  
______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wyatt?” Dean angrily slammed his locker obviously upset as Castiel flinched giving a nervous look as Dean turned leaning against the locker crossing his arms. “Wyatt?! Really?!” 

“I-I told her she could decide.” Castiel said holding the baby by the foot, not really caring for it. Holding it more like it was road kill he was trying to toss.

“You KNOW how much I loved the name Wyatt.” Dean snapped, as Castiel flinched. “That was going to be our first boys name! Now you tainted it. By having a kid with her.” Castiel blushed, remembering all the times Dean use to list off names to him when they were kids. Castiel remembered barely listening as Dean would lay his head on Castiel’s lap as Castiel watched TV. Time when Dean would hear a good name and whisper how that would make a beautiful girl’s name.

Odd to think, they were closer to the days of having kids, then being on that bed watching those tv shows. 

“D-Dean I wouldn’t go that far.” Castiel gave a nervous laugh. “W-We can still name our kids whatever we want.” 

“Not when every time we think of our kid Wyatt we think of that stupidly nice and annoying to hate because she’s perfect, Ambriel.” Dean stated, as he grabbed his cigarettes from his pocket walking towards the back doors of the school. Castiel sighed, as he followed, watching Dean light it on the way out of the door. Castiel sighed, setting the baby on the floor before moving to be in Dean’s eye line. 

“Hey…” Castiel spoke, as he cupped his face running his thumb over his cheekbones before kissing him. Dean held the cigarette away, as Castiel softly took time to make out with him. Castiel pulled away staring at Dean, whose face slowly slid with blush. Castiel mapped out the freckles that popped against the red on his cheeks. “You know what I can’t wait for?” Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean’s.

“...What?” Dean blushed. 

“The day we get to level ten.” Castiel spoke as Dean went redder.

“..W-...What’s level ten?” Dean whispered against his lips. Castiel eyed him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. 

“Sorry, you have to be at least level seven to know.” Castiel whispered.

“I’m good waiting to be surprised…” Dean leaned down pressing his lips against Castiel’s. Dean placed one hand on Castiel’s hips, making out till Dean pulled back shaking his hand free of the cigarette that burned him. Dean hissed pressing his injured fingers to his lips as Castiel started to laugh. “I-I am so sorry.” Castiel chuckled, as Dean pouted. 

“I’m still pissed about Wyatt.” Dean stated. “I’m going to have to think of new names.” Dean crossed his arms. 

“You stole it from Charmed and you know it.” Castiel snickered as Dean pouted. 

“So...I liked charmed.” Dean mumbled as he looked away.

“I believe in your to think of better names than something out of TV shows for our future children.” Castiel laughed stopping suddenly blushed as Dean went red as well.

“You…Imagine having kids with me?” Dean whispered as Castiel covered his face. 

“...Of...course I do stupid.” Castiel blushed. “You’re my one point five.” Dean smiled to himself, before his arms wrapped around Cas. Castiel blushed burying his face into Dean’s shirt when the cry of a baby made them both groan.

“...how long do you have to keep that thing?” Dean mumbled. 

“It’s my final.” Castiel groaned. 

“Well, I’ll see you in college.” Dean hummed waving as Castiel choked out in disbelief.

“Hey! D-Dean!” Castiel grabbed the baby roughly it cried loudly, he shook it. “What do I do?!”

“Beats me.” Dean chuckled. “Not my kid.”

“B-But you’re the omega!” Castiel whined. “And my boyfriend!” 

“Can’t hear you, babe, walking inside! Love you! Bye!” Dean called as the door closed, Castiel groaning as he glanced down at the baby.

“They weren’t kidding when they say babies ruin your love life.” Castiel sighed, as he shoved the pacifier into it’s mouth trying to calm it before walking inside.  
____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel sighed as he stared down at the baby carrier Ambriel held in her hand, it was about four and most of the other students went home. She offered to take him since usually cheer met in the mornings, and footballs was at night. Castiel had practice in a couple minutes, which worked out with arrangements. Castiel took him during the day and Ambriel took him at night. 

“Where’s Wyatt?” Ambriel asked, as Castiel sighed grabbing his backpack. Opening it up, she let out a noise but didn’t say anything as Castiel pulled the baby out from somewhere in between his history book and his computer. “...Thanks.” She didn’t say anything as she collected the baby from him putting it in her baby carrier.

“...Um…” Castiel laughed running his fingers through his hair. “Going all out huh?” 

“Yeah.” Ambriel blushed, brushing some hair out of her face. “I...I’m treating him like...you know he’s...real…? Kinda the point of the project.” 

“Right…” Castiel chuckled, as Ambriel pushed her glasses up on her face. Glancing down at the baby slightly. Castiel’s eyes followed her, the baby though completely unrealistic for their genetics. The baby was African, his hair looked like it was rotten and gross, the missing eye left a hollow hole in face. The baby's other eye was brown, and looked so much more nicer. Showed the quality when the school had bought. Hard to see this obviously fake baby was his. “I respect that.” 

“Thanks.” Ambriel smiled softly, as the baby made a noise, prerecorded and garbled. 

“Thanks for taking him.” Castiel stated, as Ambriel nodded. 

“No problem.” Ambriel stated. “You’ll pick him up tomorrow before cheer right?” 

“Yeah.” Castiel nodded. “I’ll see you.” Ambriel nodded, as she turned walking away. Castiel walking down towards the locker room, he paused when his phone went off going to check it. 

_Dean: Thinking of you_

The text message read, Castiel smiled to himself, his eyes sliding the name on the phone.

 _Dean: ...And pizza._

Castiel rolled his eyes, as he typed into the phone.

 _Castiel: Trying to distract me from being nervous for my first day?_

_Dean: Trying. Is it working?_

_Castiel: Sorta. Made me just crave pizza._

_Dean: If I get pizza out of this, then my plan has succeeded...You’ll be fine. Love you._

Castiel chuckled as he pushed into the locker room, the room filled with other football players. All he recognized from football camp. It was...different now. Walking in. He wasn’t just there for some other purpose but...now was there to play. Castiel opened his locker, glancing over the football uniform in his locker before pulling it out. 

“Cassie! Man! How did you like orientations?!” Lucifer, a man from his team put an arm around his shoulder. Lucifer, seriously one of the most popular guys in school, him and his best friend Michael were famous for being famous. Hell, Everyone knew them as the leg openers. In better terms, they both were all stars. Both came from really rich families. Every since Castiel knew them, they were always thick as thieves, inseparable. 

“I-I-” Castiel got out before someone else spoke up.

“I got two kisses.” Michael spoke popping the collar on his shirt, as Lucifer eyed him unamused. 

“That’s because Abbadon’s easy.” Lucifer frowned, as Michael shrugged. 

“You got one. Don’t be a sore loser.” Michael eyed him. 

“Castiel got three.” Benny called as Lucifer and Michael turned. Great, bring him into this macho contest.

“No way.” Michael laughed. “With who?”

“The freshman, Abby and Ambriel.” Benny stated as he earned a pat on the back by Michael. 

“Woot! Ambriel?!” Michael laughed. “You must be real special. She never kissed anyone.” 

“How was it?” Lucifer stated. Castiel gave a glanced between the three before giving into the peer pressure.

“...Um...nice?” Castiel gave a nervous laugh as the two rowdy alphas hooted and hollered. 

“Damn, aren’t you already got yourself a piece? ANOTHER cheerleader.” Michael laughed, as Castiel blushed. “My respect.” Castiel wanted to correct them, to say it wasn’t like that. That Dean wasn’t just a ‘piece’ to him...that Dean was his boyfriend….but….

“One of the boys, Player.” Lucifer patted him on the back as Benny shook his head in amusement letting Castiel enjoy his moment as one of the boys. Castiel gave a shitty grin, feeling like he belonged for the first time, in as long as he could remember….and what an odd feeling that was. It was….nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
